A Stupid Punishment
by Kyachu
Summary: When Beck throws a party without Robbie knowing. Robbie get's mad and tells Beck his body is off limit's for a week. But can Robbie himself hold on without Beck touching him?  I apologize for any wierdness. I'm not that good with writing english..
1. Chapter 1: Start

A Chair Is Still A Chair..

Robbie sighed and looked at his dark skinned boyfriend. He was sleeping on the couch, the apartment they shared together was a mess and there were two girls on the floor, and Robbie didn't recognize one of them. "Beck, you fucking idiot.." He could feel anger raise in this throat and the urge to punch him in the face was almost impossible to resist. He put his bag down, not able to resist the urge to plant it on Beck, and took the groceries to the little kitchen. He could hear his boyfriend wake up with a tired groan and he started cooking dinner. He had worked all freaking day, and this is what he got? Beck Oliver, his boyfriend, throwing a party mid-day, inviting girls and getting so wasted he falls asleep on the couch.. Robbie couldn't keep the anger of his face when Beck shuffled into the kitchen and moaned "Oh, my head.." He looked at Robbie with his deep brown eyes, and then his face dropped "Fuck.." Robbie looked up "Yeah, Fuck indeed. What were you thinking?" he snapped. Beck tried his sad, puppy-face and walked to Robbie. "I'm so sorry Rob.. Can I kiss you now?" Robbie pushed him off "No. You smell like alcohol. Get those bunny's out of the house." Beck turned to walk out of the kitchen, but he froze when Robbie continued; "And no kisses or sex for you, for a week. Mister." Beck looked at Robbie like he just slapped him in the face and then he skipped out of the kitchen. Moping and just yelling "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" the whole time. The door slammed and he walked back to the kitchen. Robbie was busy watching the chicken and gasped when his arms slipped around him and he sucked his neck. "Beck, I am going to hit you." He moaned and let go. "Please, Robbie.. I _want_ you." He rolled my eyes and looked at him through his glasses "You always _want_ me, it's your never ending sex-drive.. Now, go sit." He sighed and walked out of the kitchen. This was going to be a hell of a week, for Robbie.. As soon as he spilled the words he regretted them. He wanted Beck as much as Beck wanted him. "_Damn_."


	2. Chapter 2: Day One

Chapter Two: Day 1.

**So yeah, next chapter, there's going to be some slight imaginary smut; Don't like? Don't read. Please review because that is what awesome people do. **

Beck P.O.V

This _**sucked**_**.** I was so tensed I had to get up in the middle of the night and sleep on the couch. Even sleeping Robbie was sexy. And now, that I couldn't touch him.. It made me insane. I woke up with a growl and threw the fleece blanket on the couch. I walked to the kitchen in my underwear and threw some cornflakes in a bowl. I couldn't even think straight and spilled the milk all over the counter. "Shit!" I cursed and started to clean up when Robbie walked into the kitchen with his way to big Galaxy Wars shirt on. He smiled at me and then frowned "What happened?" He looked at the counter and sighed. "You just eat, I'll do it.." He pushed my arm and electricity ran through me. I gasped and took a step back. I clenched my fists and fled to the bedroom, I slammed the door shut and leaned against it. All kinds of thoughts ran through my mind and before I even realized it I was sitting against the door, jerking off and letting out soft, desperate moans. I closed my eyes and we were on the bed together. Like a few nights ago.. Melting into each other.. I didn't last long and when I came I heard Robbie on the other side of the door. "Beck? Are you okay?" He sounded really worried and I knew I had to answer. While all I wanted to do was just sit there and disappear into this hot fantasy with Robbie again.. "Yes.. I'm okay.." My voice trembled and I cursed myself. "Are you sure?" Rob sounded skeptical, like that comment didn't convince him at all and I pulled myself of the floor, changing into a new boxer and some clothes. A grey skinny jeans, a white wife beater and a dark brown leather jacket. When the door opened I went into the bathroom and rushed a brush through my hair. I brushed my teeth and petted Robbie his hair. "I'm going to work." And I was out of the door. Yes, I ran from my own untouchable boyfriend. God I was so pathetic..

Robbie P.O.V

When Beck was out of the door I sat on the couch. Pouting and looking at the kitchen "What should I do Rex?" The puppet was on a shelf, since I didn't need him anymore. Only when I felt lonely. Like right now. I got off the couch and grabbed Rex. He looked at me with his everlasting smile and laughed. I almost regretted my decision when he continued "Dude, that's just pathetic.. What's with that punishment anyway?" I shrugged and looked at him "Heat of the moment I guess?" Rex sighed "Yeah, you bet. But you fucked up man. He's running back to Jade like this." Then Rex flew into the mirror, which shattered with a lot of sound and I cursed. I shouldn't let it get to me like that.. But Rex always made my insecure thoughts rule my head. I was really worried about Jade and the fact that Beck would get together with her again. I was the one that confessed to him, not the other way around. And Beck just smiled and kissed me, like it was nothing.. Like it was natural. And then we graduated and we moved in together. But at times like this, when he just ran from me.. It got to me and sometimes I ignored it, sometimes I cried. But now I just worried about the mirror and Rex.. The time to crawl into a ball and cry my eyes out would come after this..


	3. Chapter 3: Day One,Evening and Day Two

Chapter Three: Day One, Evening.

**Next chapter, same day because I wasn't satisfied with this day yet. It's mostly Beck and his thoughts because I wanted to fill it up. So, I guess it's going to be nine chapters. I'll see.. Maybe I'll mess the punishment up because I really want some smut in this story, but I'm not sure yet.. Enjoy and please review. **

Beck P.O.V

When I opened the door and walked into the living room, something was not quite right. The mirror was broken and Rex wasn't on the shelf so all kinds of alarms went off in my head. I walked to the couch and I saw that Robbie was sleeping, Rex was in his arms like a teddy bear and he looked really small. I smiled and stroked his cheek. He moaned and opened his eyes. His expression changed when he saw me and it wasn't right. That was when I noticed the redness around his eyes and the little cuts on his fingers. "Oh.. Robbie, did you cry?" I pulled him into a hug and sat on the couch. He clutched my jacket and just broke down crying. I pressed him against me and stroked his hair. "Shh.. Robbie, it's okay.." I cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes. "What's going on?" Robbie gave me a little smile and put his head in my lap "It's nothing.. I'm just glad your back.." I stroked his hair. "Wanna order some pizza and watch a stupid chickflick?" Robbie nodded "Please.." I got up and in less than an hour we were eating pizza on the couch and watching Mean Girls. I frowned "I don't get why she wants to belong to the plastics. The goth and the gay guy seem awesome!" Robbie nodded in agreement. "I just think she wants to be somebody.. But they are kind of awesome.."

_The next day. Day Two. _

Robbie P.O.V

I woke up with Beck's arms wrapped around me. This punishment already started to take his toll. I yawned and stretched my arms, nudging the sleeping Beck a little bit. Carefully I took Beck's arms from my waist and I stretched out to grab my glasses. I put them on my nose and got out of bed, I yawned again and looked at Beck. Enchanted by his beauty. Even asleep, he looked like a Greek God. I walked out of the bedroom with a little smile and started making breakfast. I made some toast and decided mid-way I wanted pancakes. I turned on the radio and heard Total Eclipse Of The Heart. I started to sing along because it was so perfect.. "I don't know what you do, I'm always in the dark.."

When the pancakes were ready I put everything that I prepared on a plate and brought it to the bedroom (_**He's like a housewife, isn't he?**_) When I came into the room Beck was changing, no. Not changing. He was just plain naked, and I was staring at his perfect ass. I just froze up, didn't even drop the plate.. I just stood there, thinking '_Damn, he's really a Greek God._' I think I must have snapped out it somewhere, since Beck was now turned around, in his full glory. I turned red and he just grinned "I'm sorry, I-I should have knocked.." I stuttered. He shook his head, amused and put on a pair of boxers. "It's okay, It's not like you didn't see it before." He laughed and I put down the plate. "Well, enjoy your breakfast.." Beck took a step back and took a bite of the pancake.. "It's really tasty.." He put on some clothes and grabbed my hand. "Let's go somewhere..Together." I shook my head "No, I have to work.." I walked to the bathroom and pretended I didn't see the hurt on his face.

**Gawd, this wasn't my best day. I promise it's going to be longer and better! I hope you enjoyed, I will probably change the genre of this thing, but nothing to dramatic. I still want this story to be light and cute. But with Robbie kind of worrying and Beck hoping to get in his pants. XD **

**So. I have a song for Robbie in this story; (For now.) Total Eclipse of The Heart.**

**And for Beck: When I get you alone? ;) Maybe the Thong Song? Naw, just kidding. He's really cute so I'll think about his song..**


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note.

Hey guys, i'm sorry updating is taking so long. I have like, zero inspiration and I'm going on a vacation in 2 days, so maybe I'll get inspiration then. I'll update as soon as I'm back so please bear with me a little bit longer and thanks for all your enthusiasm and review's ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Flashback at HA

Chapter Four: Flashbacks At HA.

**This is all flashback, the night that Beck and Robbie took romantic interest in each other. I'm not really planning ahead with this story, just writing when the inspiration hits, so please bear with me! And this chapter contains smut. No like, no read. xD**

It was senior year at HA, prom night. Beck leaned against the wall and watched the dancing crowd, bored and wondering if he could sneak out early, or maybe slip something in the punch. That was when he entered the room. Robbie, he was wearing a suit and he wore contacts, or that was what Beck suspected, since his glasses were nowhere to be found. His eyes were big and really deep. He looked _good._ Or as Cat put it, when she walked up to Beck to stare at Robbie. "Wow, he looks really hot.. Don't you thinks so Beck?" Beck looked at the little redhead with a amused look on his face. "Why would I think that?" A cold voice, full of hidden anger came from behind Cat "You're staring.." Jade looked at him with a smirk and leaned against a wall, crossing her arms over her chest. Beck rolled his eyes at her "Yeah, right.." Tori and André appeared and looked at Beck "Why are you staring at Robbie?" André asked and Beck snapped at him "I'm not staring at him!" Tori laughed "I can't blame him, he looks like a whole new Robbie.." Beck looked at the group, clearly annoyed. "I'm going to get a drink.." He walked into the dancing crowd and straight to Robbie after he got a small bottle with whisky out of his jacket and took a little sip.

Robbie P.O.V

This was prom night and I really wanted to look my best, when I walked into the room and everyone stared at me I couldn't help myself and muttered "Succeeded.." under my breath. I looked around and searched for my friends, getting a little nervous when I didn't see them. That was when he showed up, looking amazing. His raven hair was messy as always, but that suit.. I bet Jade shivered out of her panties already.. He smiled at me and leaned closer to me, talking loud into my ear. "Hey! You look amazing! Suits really suit you Rob!" I smiled and blushed when I felt his hot breath on my earlobe. "Thanks!" I screamed back. "Did you spike the punch already?" He laughed and grabbed my hand "No, not yet! Want to get some?" I nodded and he pulled me through the crowd. His hand still in mine. When we reached the snacks, he let go of my hand and poured me some punch in a stupid red cup. I took a sip and shivered "This is gross!" His chest rocked with laughter and he took my cup. He put it down and took a little bottle from his jacket. "Do you want a little bit of this?" I took the bottle and sniffed it. The strong scent of the alcohol stung my nose and I smiled, I sipped and swallowed. The whisky burned my throat and I coughed. Beck laughed and took the bottle again. "Strong stuff, huh?" With tears in my eyes, I answered "Yes, I'm an alcoholic virgin." My cheeks burned when he asked what else I was a virgin in. "Dancing.." I teased. The alcohol already got to my head and I laughed "Are you going to teach me that?" When I looked at him I almost came. His eyes were pure lust. He leaned to me and whispered in my ear "No, but I am going to teach you something else.." I swallowed "Oh.. What is that?" He grabbed my hand and pulled my along. Out of the gym, and into the handicap toilet. When I was inside, he leaned against the door and locked it. I looked at him and swallowed, a little nervous.. He walked up to me and I took a step back, the cold tiles pressed against my back and I was trapped. "Umm, are you sure this is okay?" I swallowed nervously and when Beck put his hands next to my head and his leg between my legs, pressing his body against me, I whimpered. He grinned, an amused look on his face and pressed his lips against mine. _Oh god.._ He tasted like alcohol and sweets and outdoors. I didn't even knew what to do when he deepened the kiss and his tongue slipped into my mouth. All I knew was that it felt good and I wanted more when he pulled me closer to him, yanking on my jacket and my shirt. He planted little kisses on my neck, while he dropped both my jacket and the shirt on the floor, exposing my white, scrawny chest. His lips closed around my nipple and I moaned, Beck made my legs turn to jelly and I tried to collect myself while he continued sucking on the sensitive skin. "Beck, wait.. Not in the toilet.." I moaned desperately. He looked up and smiled, letting go of my nipple and kissing my neck again before he asked "Do you want to go to my RV?" I nodded and he grabbed my shirt and jacket, I put them on and we walked out of the toilet. Sometimes, because he wanted to be a fucking tease, he let his lips linger on mine, not yet kissing them and then he pulled away. "Don't you think that it's weird if we just go? I didn't even see the rest of the group yet.." He turned around and smiled "Do you think you could just talk with them in this mood?" I shook my head and he grabbed my hand, whispering in my ear "And I just really want you right now.." I moaned and I think I just blacked out, because the next second we were at his RV and he was opening the door, letting me in. When I was inside he closed the door and almost threw me on the bed. His lips slammed into mine and I moaned, his kisses were heaven, hungrily and passionate. Once again he removed my jacket and shirt, only now he also removed his own. It was all abs, smooth, dark-skinned beauty and I just wanted to touch.. I let my fingers trail over his body and smiled when he let out a little moan. He pushed me down on the bed and pulled down my pants. A moment of silence went by, all I could hear that he was pulling at his pants.. and then he pushed himself into me, gently and slow. The pain tore me apart and I gasped, looking at his beautiful face, since I was on my back and he didn't bother to tell me something like "Flip over." I grabbed onto the sheets and winced, hearing him moan. Then he stopped and I could feel him inside me. I looked at him and saw his face, he looked so worried.. I smiled a little smile and let go of the sheets. "I'm okay, really." He looked at me and then started moving, slowly at first, then faster, finding a nice rhythm and soon I just begged and moaned, feeling too hot for my own skin. "Oh god.. Beck, more.. Please!" I almost screamed. When I opened my eyes and looked at him again, he moaned and told me "This is a really nice view, you look so hot Robbie.." And then I came, I felt like I just exploded and my heart belonged to Beck now. The way he said my name.. Like a caress… "Beck.. Your really good.." I grinned, feeling extremely tired. Then he also exploded. And he collapsed on my chest. He sighed and pulled out, with a little smile on his face and said "Right back at you.." He wrapped his strong arms around me and snuggled into my chest, closing his eyes. I smiled and stared at the lamp, hanging from the ceiling, and wondered how this hot make-out session turned into making love.. But I guess you can't be too picky when you just lost your virginity.. And I liked this soft side of Beck.. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and a Greek god on top of me.

**SO. I hope you liked it, that was my little treat for you guys. I will write a new chapter next week, I think and I just want to thank everyone who reads this story and follows it, and favorite's it. Please review and let me know what think. **


End file.
